Le Pouvoir des Mots
by lililoo
Summary: COUP DE FOUDRE A LA SAINT VALENTIN : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacob Lemon Fic. Que donnerait une histoire d'amour dans l'imaginaire ? Venez donc lire...


Petit OS pour le concours : COUP DE FOUDRE A LA SAINT VALENTIN : ONE SHOT CONTEST sur Jacob Lemon Fic Forum

les règles sont simples : le lemon est dans l'imaginaire, Jacob doit faire partie de l'histoire, quelques mots obligatoires : **BULLE - ABOIEMENT - ABSINTHE - MÉLODIE - ŒDIPE**

* * *

><p>Pas facile d'être amoureux quand on est un adolescent. Surtout quand l'objet de votre désir est une femme plus âgée que vous et qui en plus est la mère de votre meilleur ami! N'importe quel psy vous dirait tout de suite que votre Œdipe n'est pas encore passé et qu'à votre âge c'est plutôt inquiétant... et je ne pourrais qu'être d'accord avec lui! Non mais qu'est-ce qui me prend là? Je connais Sam depuis... bah depuis toujours en fait vu que nous avons grandi ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre. Et par conséquent, sa maman aussi... Mme Thomson... Isabella... <em>Bella<em>... STOP! Ça suffit, on arrête les dégâts! Mais combien de temps encore je vais devoir fuir devant elle? Elle et ses superbes fe...

- NON! Si ça continue, je vais demander mon exil chez grand-père! Au moins dans sa tribu je ne risquerais pas d'offenser qui que se soit avec mes idées lubriques!

_Ça y est, je cause tout seul maintenant!_

- Qui est-ce qui hante tes idées de cette façon frérot? Je la connais?

Ma sœur... toujours là quand il ne le faudrait pas! N'empêche, il faudra que je pense à la remercier de m'avoir sorti de ma bulle avec sa curiosité parce que je n'en menais pas large il y a 5 minutes, avec la bosse dans mon pantalon... Elle entrait dans ma chambre et s'installait comme à son habitude dans le petit canapé une place qui trônait fièrement dans le coin. Elle me toisait du regard, attendant certainement une réponse de ma part.

- ça ne te regarde pas! Mêles-toi un peu de tes oignons Rachel! Tu es exaspérante!

- Oh, moi je disais ça pour t'aider Jake. Tu m'as l'air tellement triste ces derniers jours. Je me disais que peut-être je pouvais t'aider pour... tu sais... la conquérir

Je m'étranglais avec ma propre salive à l'annonce de ce que ma sœur voulait faire. Si elle savait, jamais elle ne m'aurait dit cela!

- Merci mais ça ira. Je suis assez grand pour gérer ma vie sentimentale!

- D'accord bourreau des cœurs mais tâche de ne pas la faire souffrir

Elle se lève et quitte ma chambre avec tous les effets théâtraux dont elle est capable et franchement, Rachel en connait un rayon là-dessus! Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire grassement et je n'arrive qu'à lui arracher un aboiement plutôt miteux censé me faire peur... Ma sœur...

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je virais totalement abruti devant la mère de mon meilleur ami et qu'aucune solution pour m'effacer les images de nous qui défilent en permanence dans ma tête ne soit efficace. Je décidais donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'aller trouver notre psychologue afin de lui demander conseil mais là, encore une fois, le sort s'acharne contre moi... A l'instant où je m'apprête à frapper à sa porte, je me rends compte du nom qui y est inscrit... La seule personne qui ne pourrait rien faire pour moi vu qu'elle est le centre de mon problème est celle à qui je vais demander conseil! Plutôt compliqué comme situation n'est-ce pas? Et bien vous n'avez encore rien vu!

Trop tard pour reculer, ma main s'abat contre la vitre opaque du bureau avant que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit d'autre et avant de pouvoir prendre la fuite comme un lâche, j'entends une douce voix m'inviter à entrer. Pas le choix, je dois faire face.

- Tiens, Jake! Que me vaut le plaisir?

Mes joues rosissent et mes mains deviennent moites. Je sens que je vais bégayer en plus! Il faut que je me domine, je la connais depuis ma naissance après tout!

- Mme Thomson! Et bien j'aurais souhaité vous parler d'un tout petit _problème_...

- Ah! Bien, installe-toi. Rien de grave j'espère? Tout vas bien à la maison?

- Rachel est toujours sur mon dos, maman refuse de me voir grandir et papa s'efforce de passer plus de temps avec moi sans vraiment y arriver mais à part cela tout va bien. Non c'est pour autre chose que je suis là

Les mots étaient sortis comme des boulets de canons et je me surpris moi-même à rire de la situation. D'un côté cela m'avait plutôt refroidi et calmé donc je ne pouvais qu'en être satisfait!

- Bien, contente que tout aille bien dans ce domaine! Alors, raconte-moi ce qui te travaille

_Si tu savais..._

- Je suis amoureux

- C'est plutôt une bonne chose ça non?

- Oui mais elle n'est pas libre

- Effectivement les choses se compliquent. Tu penses qu'elle est amoureuse de l'autre garçon?

- Je crois oui, ça fait quand même quelques temps qu'ils sont ensembles

_Vingt ans au juste mais ça tu le sais encore mieux que moi! _

- Et que voudrais-tu que je fasse pour toi?

- Je voudrais que vous me donniez un truc pour que je puisse me la sortir de la tête! Vous comprenez, je suis branché sur elle 24h/24 et ça commence à me fatiguer vraiment!

- Décris-la moi

_Danger, danger, danger... _

- Et bien elle n'est pas très grande, brune, les yeux d'un splendide chocolat, des formes appétissantes et sa voix sonne comme une mélodie à mes oreilles à chaque fois que je l'entends... En bref, elle est belle et elle est tout ce que j'aime!

- Et bien, j'aimerai que quelqu'un me voit de la même manière que tu vois cette jeune fille! Elle a vraiment l'air parfaite!

_C'est parce que_ tu _es parfaite..._

- Ouais mais ça ne change rien à mon problème. Je sais que nous deux c'est impossible et que je dois l'oublier mais tant que je l'aurais en tête de cette façon, je n'arriverais pas à passer à autre chose, à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Jake, la vie est semée d'embûches et je te comprends tout à fait. Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et je vais me servir de cela pour t'aider. Tu es plutôt bon en écriture n'est-ce pas?

- Euh oui, assez bon même. Pourquoi?

Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'armoire juste derrière elle. Elle l'ouvre et se penche en avant pour prendre ce qui semble être un cahier assez épais. Mais moi, mes yeux ne sont pas portés sur ce qu'elle cherche... se sont ces longues jambes et ces superbes fesses que je mate sans aucune honte... Elle me ramène à la dure réalité en se redressant et en me déposant le cahier devant les yeux.

- Et bien, tu vas tenir un journal dans lequel tu retranscriras toutes tes émotions, tous tes désirs et tout ce que tu ressens pour cette fille et avec le temps tu verras, tu finiras par ne plus rien avoir à y écrire car elle se sera envolée et tu pourras passer à autre chose

- Je devrais vous le montrer?

- Non, pas obligatoirement. Il peut rester ton jardin secret, ton exutoire.

Ouf, je ne sais pas comment elle aurait pris le fait que mon souhait le plus cher en ce moment serait de la prendre sans ménagement sur son bureau et de lui faire hurler mon nom... Elle est décidément trop torride dans ce tailleur!

Je la remerciais sincèrement et je me décidais à rentrer chez moi, l'esprit toujours branché sur Bella.

Je suis assis derrière mon bureau, ce cahier ouvert à la première page et je ne sais foutrement pas comment commencer à le remplir. Elle en a de bonnes Bella de me dire que je dois y coucher mes sentiments, mes désirs et mes émotions mais par quoi commencer? Je tapote la feuille blanche de mon stylo où seule la date figure en haut à droite et je le laisse décider de la suite à prendre pendant que mon esprit s'échappe encore au delà des frontières du raisonnable et du décent.

Je me repasse en boucle mon arrivée dans son bureau et je me vois la contempler durant toute notre conversation. Je me vois lui dire qu'elle est belle, que ses yeux sont splendides et que ses formes me chamboulent le cœur et tout ça sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que c'est d'_elle_ que je parle.

Je lâche mon stylo et je me jette en arrière sur ma chaise, les mains dans la nuque, soupirant bruyamment.

- Fais chier!

Je restais là, à contempler le plafond quand une idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Et si je lui écrivais une lettre? Ça pourrait être un bon début...

Je commençais donc mon récit sans plus attendre car je ne savais pas combien de temps durerait mon courage.

" Bella,

Ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas facile surtout pour un gamin comme moi. Je suis persuadé que si j'avais eu, disons, 15 ans de plus, les mots seraient sortis tous seuls et tout aurait été plus simple, beaucoup plus simple. Seulement voila, j'ai 17 ans et rien ne va comme je le souhaiterais.

J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que je ressens de vive voix mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. J'aimerais te dire que tout chez toi m'attire. Tes cheveux dans lesquels j'aimerais plonger mes doigts, tes yeux qui font fondre mon cœur, ta bouche qui est un appel à la luxure, ta peau si parfumée, ton corps qui ne demande qu'à être apprivoisé et pour finir ta voix qui me transporte dans un monde irréel tout comme le ferait l' absinthe interdit. Et oui, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire tout ça mais je ne le peux pas.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous, ceux dans lesquels tu es à moi, je me plais à te dire tous ces mots mais aussi à découvrir tous les trésors que tu caches habilement. Je me prends au jeu et chaque couche qui tombe lorsque je te déshabille me révèle ce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir de toi. Mes doigts parcourent ton corps nu et offert et je ne résiste plus à l'envie que j'ai de te faire mienne. Mais chaque chose en son temps car je continue d'explorer chaque parcelle de toi. Je t'embrasse tendrement puis je descends le long de ta mâchoire, de ton cou, je m'arrête un instant sur ta clavicule et je mordille ton épaule, déclenchant une vague de frissons qui me signale que tu apprécies la sensation. Ta respiration se fait plus haletante et tes yeux sont fermés mais tu te cambres et pousse un petit cri rauque lorsque je m'empare d'un de tes seins. Ma langue le titille tandis que l'autre est prisonnier de ma main et ils se durcissent à mon contact. Tu gémis et je crois percevoir mon nom. Ça me rend fou et ça me pousse à continuer. Je me presse contre toi et tes hanches qui ondulent contre les miennes me rendent dingue. Je lâche ta poitrine pour continuer ma descente vers ton paradis. J'embrasse délicatement chaque centimètre de ta peau et tu frissonne encore. Arrivé à ton nombril, je m'y attarde quelques secondes, le temps de glisser mes mains sous l'élastique de ta petite culotte et de la faire glisser le long de tes jambes. Encore un grognement. C'est de l'impatience? Oui je crois bien... Encore quelques secondes mon ange et tout cela ne sera qu'un souvenir lointain... Je te ferais _mienne_. J'arrive bientôt à mon premier but et tu tremble déjà. J'embrasse l'intérieur de tes cuisses, l'une après l'autre et je frissonne lorsque tu passes tes doigts dans mes cheveux. Tu te cambres encore et toujours, attendant sagement que je me décide et comme pour exhausser tes souhaits, je plonge dans ton intimité offerte, t'arrachant des cris de plaisirs et des soupirs de bien-être. Je joue avec ma langue sur ta petite boule de nerf gonflée à son maximum et tu t'agrippe à mes cheveux de plus en plus fort, signal pour moi que tu es proche de ta délivrance. Je sens tous tes muscles se contracter et tu libère ta jouissance en criant mon nom. Ça y est, tu l'as dit. Je remonte vers toi, décidé à ne pas en rester là et à te faire connaitre bien d'autres plaisirs et tu m'accueille volontiers en t'emparant de mes lèvres férocement. Je réponds à ce baiser et je ne tarde pas à quémander l'accès à ta langue. Elles se mêlent, se goûtent encore et encore, s'entrechoquent en une parfaite danse sensuelle. Tes mains parcourent mon dos, me faisant frissonner de plus belle et je grogne à chaque fois que je sens la friction entre nos deux sexes. Tu m'as bien compris et tu relèves le bassin, accrochant tes jambes délicates et tellement douces à mes hanches, m'offrant ainsi ton accord et un angle de pénétration formidable.

Mes vas-et-vient sont lents, puissants et précis. Je t'entends respirer fortement et tes ongles se plantent dans mon dos à force que le plaisir monte. Puis tu me susurres à l'oreille que tu en veux plus, plus vite et encore plus fort. Je ne peux me résoudre à te décevoir car je t'aime tellement. Je me redresse donc légèrement et je fais passer tes jambes sur mes épaules pour te donner ce que tu attends de moi. Le résultat ne se fait pas attendre, je cale mes mains sur tes hanches et je nous lance dans une frénésie d' a coups, nous arrachant des cris et des grognements de plus en plus forts. Tes mains cherchent quelque chose à agripper tant le plaisir monte mais encore une fois c'est mon dos que tu trouves. Ton contact est toujours plus grisant et déclenche en moi ce désir si brut de te faire du bien que je ne pense plus qu'à ça, te sentir jouir sur moi, pour moi. Et je ne me gêne pas pour te le dire. Je veux que tu me regarde lorsque atteindras le septième ciel car je suis persuadé que jamais tu ne seras aussi belle. Tu consens à ma demande et tes yeux viennent se river dans les miens. Ils brillent d'un éclat si intense, et ajouté à cela tes joues rosies par l'action, que mon âme se consume en un instant. Jamais, plus jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un comme je t'aime en ce moment.

Ma délivrance est proche, tout comme la tienne, je le sens. J'accélère encore un peu mes coups de reins et dans un derniers élan, je sens tes parois se resserrer autour de moi me donnant le feu vert pour laisser toute ma tension s' évacuer. Nos regards ne se sont pas lâchés et tandis que l'orgasme te submergeait, je t'entendais encore murmurer mon nom, comme si tu voulais te convaincre que c'était bien moi dans tes bras, en train de te faire l'amour. Je me laisse tomber doucement sur toi et tandis que nous reprenons nos esprits, je te murmure à mon tour des « je t'aime » par dizaines tout en embrassant ton cou et ton si beau visage.

Tu vois Bella, si j'avais eu 15 ans de plus, j'aurais pu te dire tout cela mais voila, je ne les ai pas et donc toi, tu n'en sauras jamais rien..."

Je refermais le cahier sans me relire car je savais que cela me ferait encore plus souffrir et le rangeais sur mon étagère. Cette expérience m'avait au moins permis de me rendre compte d'une chose, il me faudrait bien plus qu'une lettre pour me la sortir de la tête!

* * *

><p>Pour la petite histoire, j'ai fini 3ème ;) Pas mal pour quelque chose écrit en 30 minutes ! MDR ^^<p> 


End file.
